Day 4: 4:00pm-5:00pm
Navi is willing to kill Behrooz if it means seeing Marwan's plan go through. Edgar struggles to deal with the death of his mother, and Audrey learns that her husband, Paul, may somehow be connected to the terrorists behind the day's attacks. Episode guide Previously on 24 * The San Gabriel Island nuclear reactor began to melt down. An engineer contacted Counter Terrorist Unit and explained that the radiation would spill into the atmosphere and spread until the core exhausted itself. * Paul Raines confronted Audrey Raines about her relationship with Jack. Paul said he thought they were trying to work things out, but she said he kept putting it off. Audrey revealed to Jack that she told Paul she was filing for divorce. * While being interrogated by Erin Driscoll, Sarah Gavin insisted that she had been set up. * Jack Bauer and Tony tracked down Henry Powell, the man who helped the terrorists obtain the Dobson Override Device. As soon as they took Powell into custody, he was killed by a sniper. They traced a number from Powell's cell phone to the hotel where Dina was hiding with Behrooz, who had gone to a hospital to get pain medication for her gunshot wound. Dina agreed to help CTU find the override in exchange for immunity for Behrooz. * Navi arrived at the hospital and took Behrooz hostage. Dina reminded Jack that she was only helping him to save Behrooz. She warned him that if Navi killed Behrooz, she would happily let the reactors melt down. The following takes place between 4:00pm and 5:00pm. 04:00:00 Jack calls CTU and briefs Secretary Heller, Driscoll and Audrey. He tells Driscoll that CTU should use a thermal satellite to scan the basement of the hospital and look for two heat sources in close proximity. Navi leads Behrooz through underground tunnels and they end up in the laundry room of the hospital. He calls Marwan and confesses that Dina has been arrested by federal agents who have cornered him. He's confident that as long as he holds Behrooz hostage, she won’t tell CTU anything that will affect their plan. He asks Marwan how long until the remaining reactors melt down, and Marwan tells Navi that he needs a couple of hours because CTU programmers are working to prevent him from doing them all at once. Driscoll alerts Jack that two thermal readings have popped up in a basement laundry room. She also tells Jack that the hospital blueprints show a laundry chute leading to the room from the 3rd floor. Jack requests a rappelling harness. Edgar is noticeably distracted and upset about his mother's death. Driscoll says that she is depending on him to get his job done and help stop Marwan. Edgar says that CTU can't stop the meltdowns, but they might be able to slow them down. He says that the only way to stop the reactors from melting down is to find the override. 04:06:48 Curtis wheels Powell's dead body into a holding room and tells Marianne that the same people who killed Powell want her dead. Marianne agrees to help, but claims that she doesn’t have any information about Powell or the terrorists. The only thing she can offer is a list of Powell's contacts, which is kept on his office computer. Curtis prepares to go to Powell's office, but Marianne reveals that he'll need her thumbprint to access the file. Jack tells Dina that Behrooz is still alive. He wants her to call Navi and distract him. 04:10:06 Jack rappels upside down into the laundry chute, trying not to make any noise. When he’s halfway down, he radios Tony to have Dina make the call. She tells Navi that she will keep her mouth shut unless he releases Behrooz. Jack is lowered into a different area of the laundry room. He removes the rappelling rig and tells Agent Castle to retract the rig. As the rig is pulled back out, it bangs against the metal duct. Navi becomes suspicious and goes to the room where is hiding to find out what's happening. As Navi comes through the doorway, Jack hits him in the face and disarms him, but Navi fights back. Tony hears this and leaves Dina with a TAC soldier to help Jack. Behrooz picks up Navi's gun as Jack and Navi wrestle. Jack head butts Navi and tells him to interlock his hands behind his head, threatening to kill him if he doesn't cooperate. As Jack goes to arrest Navi, a shot rings out and Navi falls to the ground. Behrooz is holding Navi's gun. Tony barges into the laundry room and orders Behrooz to drop the gun. Jack assures Behrooz that everything will be fine. Agent Castle brings Dina into the laundry room to see that Behrooz is alive and unharmed. Behrooz tells his mother that he shot and killed his father. Jack demands to know where the Override is, but Dina claims she doesn’t know. Jack is angry that Dina is not holding up her end of their deal. She gives him an address, 24878 Alvert Street, where she says much of the planning for the attacks took place. She claims that everyone met there to receive their final assignments and that the last place she saw the men who were planning to steal the override was at that building. Jack requests that a TAC team meet him at the location, and he decides to bring Dina and Behrooz along until CTU can confirm the story. 04:19:16 Curtis briefs Secretary Heller, Erin Driscoll, and Audrey about Marianne’s claim that she has to personally access Powell's file. Driscoll offers to send an operative from the cyber unit with a security team, but Audrey thinks that Curtis should go. Driscoll argues that she needs Curtis at CTU, but Audrey believes that the information will likely need to be examined firsthand by someone with experience. Secretary Heller agrees with Audrey and orders Curtis to accompany Marianne. Curtis and Driscoll don't like the decision, but agree that they have to oblige. Driscoll goes to the clinic to check on Sarah, who is recovering from the rough interrogation she went through. Driscoll apologizes but explains that evidence was brought to her and she had to act on it. Sarah is hurt that Driscoll didn't have more faith in her. Driscoll says that she believed in Sarah's innocence but was pressed by Secretary Heller to act on the evidence. She asks Sarah if she wants to go home or continue to work, and Sarah says she'll go back to work. 04:21:52 Marianne says that she has a keycard that will get them into Powell's office, and that the operation shouldn't take longer than 15 minutes. Curtis warns her that he will take action if he feels like she's stalling. Curtis ignores Marianne's promise that she won't run, and he makes her wear a tracking device on her ankle. She asks him to trust her, but he says his only concern is getting the file and putting her in jail. Audrey tells her father that the local Department of Defense office is behind and needs more manpower. Secretary Heller tells her to go and help out. Sarah returns to her workstation and Edgar briefs her on Curtis and Marianne's mission. She can't believe that CTU trusts Marianne and is letting her leave the building. Edgar tells her that Curtis can handle the situation and that they need to focus on mobilizing tactical to support Jack. Jack and Tony meet a CTU tactical team at the address Dina gave them. Agent Solarz greets them and says that there is no activity inside the building. Jack decides that he, Tony and Agent Solarz will be the insertion team and asks the rest of the agents to stand by. 04:25:07 Tony and Jack enter the building and find it dark and empty. Jack calls for a forensic team. He and Tony shine flashlights around the room and Jack spots a power cord, still plugged in, that disappears under a floorboard. He and Tony remove some loose floorboards and find a trap door. After removing the door, they discover a ladder leading to a basement containing photos of Secretary Heller and Audrey, maps of Los Angeles, newspaper articles, a passenger manifest from the bombed train, building blueprints, and schematics of the nuclear power plants. Jack sees himself in a photo of the Secretary and he and Tony realize most of the attacks, including the train accident and kidnapping, were planned here. 04:31:55 Edgar and Sarah work up the ownership of the building. Edgar tells Sarah that the building is owned by a company that's owned by a company that's owned by an LLC. Sarah recognizes one of the shell corporations - Galaxy Financial Services. She calls Jack and explains the complicated ownership of the building. He says he's never heard of Galaxy Financial Services, and Sarah explains that earlier in the day she ran the security clearance for Paul Raines. Jack asks what that has to do with the building, and Sarah explains that Paul is the CFO of Galaxy Financial Services. Jack is shocked to learn that Audrey's husband owns the building that was used to plan the attacks. Sarah patches Jack through to Audrey, who refuses to believe that Paul played a role in her kidnapping. Jack says that Paul may be innocent, but because he owns the building and because of his relationship to Audrey, he'll have to be questioned. Jacks wants Audrey to call Paul and find out where he is. He asks her not to reveal what CTU knows and to find out where Paul is. 04:35:02 Audrey calls Paul and catches him as he's about to check out of his hotel. Audrey says that she's reconsidering her decision to file for divorce and wants to talk to him in person. Paul tells her that he's at The Westmore Hotel in room 408. Jack orders a full forensic analysis of the building. He wants fibers, fingerprints and all other trace evidence collected and sent over to CTU. Outside, he tells Tony that he needs him to head up the interrogation of Dina and Behrooz at CTU. Tony argues that he'd never allowed back into CTU and Jack insists that Tony is the only person he can trust to do the job right. Jack believes that he can get Tony reinstated if that's what Tony wants. Tony is unsure, but appreciates Jack's vote of confidence. He agrees to lead the interrogation. 04:37:25 Audrey calls Jack and tells him where Paul is staying. She says that she's on her way to meet him, but Jack insists that Audrey stay away from Paul until they question him. Audrey explains that Paul was about to check out and that she only convinced him to stay by promising to meet him. 04:42:42 Secretary Heller asks Erin Driscoll if she has a problem with Tony being reinstated. She agrees with reinstating him because of all the help he's been. Driscoll tells Secretary Heller that CTU has discovered an interesting link to the terrorists. Secretary Heller asks what the connection is, and Driscoll tells him about Paul Raines' potential link to the terrorists behind the attacks. He asks what is being done about the situation, but Driscoll is hesitant to tell him about Audrey's plan to meet Paul alone. She tells him they had to keep Paul at his hotel using a false pretense. She reveals explains that it was the only thing anyone could do to keep him from leaving his hotel. Secretary Heller is very angry when he hears about Audrey and scolds Erin for not briefing him sooner. Curtis receives a phone call from CTU en route to Powell’s office. He's informed of the possible involvement by Paul and he asks Marianne what she knows about it. She denies knowing anything about Paul's connection to the attacks. Curtis warns her that if he finds out she lied or if he can link her name to the kidnappings, she'll be sorry. The agent at the wheel says they are about five minutes out. 04:45:12 Secretary Heller calls Audrey and demands that she wait for CTU to arrive. He doesn't want her to meet with Paul alone in case he's dangerous. Audrey assures her father that she knows Paul would never harm her. He repeats that she should not meet with him alone on the off chance that he was involved. Audrey eventually hangs up on her father when he continues to insist she wait for CTU and Jack. Tony returns to CTU with Dina and Behrooz. Driscoll greets him and gives him a badge and gun and welcomes him back. Tony is reluctant to take the badge, and asks Driscoll if she's aware of his history. She says that because Jack and Secretary Heller vouched for Tony, she has no reservations about him. Tony mentions that Jack thought he should head up the interrogation, and Erin agrees. Ms. Driscoll walks over to Sarah's workstation and tells Sarah to monitor Tony and let her know if he strayed from protocol. She mentions that she is especially interested in communications between Jack, Tony, and Secretary Heller. Sarah questions Driscoll's sincerity earlier in the clinic, claiming that Driscoll was only nice to her to create an ally for later. Sarah also accuses Driscoll of being worried about Jack, Tony and Secretary Heller squeezing her out. Sarah agrees to help Driscoll in exchange for her arrest getting expunged and a pay raise. Driscoll agrees. 04:47:55 Audrey enters Paul's room and he pours her a glass of champagne. He asks about her sudden change of heart, and she tells him that seeing him for the first time in months has made her re-evaluate her decision about a divorce. 04:53:57 Jack calls CTU and tells Driscoll that he doesn't want the backup teams to wait for him before coordinating with hotel security. He stresses that he doesn't want Audrey to be in danger by meeting with Paul in his room. Curtis, Marianne and two others agents arrive at Powell’s office building. As they walk down the hall towards Powell's office, Curtis points out the lack of employees in the office. He warns everyone to be on the lookout because the office is suspiciously empty. Marianne asks if Curtis thinks they're walking into a trap, and Curtis admits that he does. The CTU security detail searches the area around the office and tells Curtis that no one is around. Curtis and Marianne enter Powell's office using Marianne's keycard. The two guards stand watch outside. 04:55:34 Marianne sits down at Powell's computer and scans her thumbprint. She pulls up the file and is startled to see that a second password is required for decryption. Suddenly, three armed men enter the office. Marianne tries to explain that the files are still encrypted, but the men kill her anyway. They disarm Curtis and one of the men, an American named Forbes, reveals that he knows who Curtis is and questions the status of CTU's investigation. Curtis refuses to answer, and the men knock him unconscious. Split screen: Manning is being dragged away by Forbes' men. Marianne Taylor lies dead on the office floor. Dina and Navi are in holding at CTU. James Heller worries about the safety of Audrey. 04:57:54 Paul asks Audrey how she feels about him moving to Washington, DC, and she says that she's not sure if now is the time to make these decisions. Paul points out that Audrey is distracted and distant. He wants to know why she wanted to talk to him since she obviously doesn't want to talk. He wonders if she came for another reason, and Audrey gets offended that he thinks she came to his room to sleep with him. Paul gets frustrated and becomes aggressive when Audrey tries to leave. Audrey gets upset and yells at Paul to let go of her. Jack bursts in with his gun drawn. Paul is angry that Audrey tricked him. He refuses to talk to Jack, so Jack punches him in the face. 04:59:57...04:59:58...04:59:59...05:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Alberta Watson as Erin Driscoll * Lana Parrilla as Sarah Gavin * and William Devane as Secretary of Defense James Heller Special guest star * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Guest starring * Jonathan Ahdout as Behrooz Araz * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning * James Frain as Paul Raines * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Nestor Serrano as Navi Araz * Aisha Tyler as Marianne Taylor * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Cameron Bancroft as Lee Castle * Richard Marcus as Forbes * Diego Serrano as Solarz * Angela Goethals as Maya Driscoll * and Shohreh Aghdashloo as Dina Araz Co-starring * Andrew Putney as Driver Deleted appearances * Robert Catrini as Steven Wiseman Background information and notes * A landlord named Steven Wiseman for the building Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer raided was seen in a deleted scene that can be found on the Season Four DVD. In the actual episode, the location was not rented as was suggested by the inclusion of the landlord. See also *4:00pm-5:00pm (disambiguation) Day 410 410